1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cover. More particularly, according to the present invention, it is easy to spread the cover over the vehicle and/or to remove the cover from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, it is very troublesome to envelop the vehicle with the cover and/or to remove the cover from the vehicle.